robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Nickelodeon House Robots
House Robot Appearances Episode 1 (US Championship) *Tyranabot vs Ninjitsu - Dead Metal & Sir K *Probophobia vs Phantasm - Sir K & Dead Metal *Ninjistu vs Phantasm - Sgt Bash & Sir K *Tyranabot vs Probophobia - Matilda & Sir K Episode 2 (International Tag Team Terror) *Run Away & Zanzara vs The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor - Shunt & Matilda *Rick & Ming 3 vs Bigger Brother & Kat 3 - Dead Metal & Sir K *Zanzara vs Bigger Brother - Dead Metal & Shunt *The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor vs Rick & Ming 3 - Sir K & Sgt Bash Episode 3 *Propeller-Head vs Xylon vs Rosie the Riveter 2 - Shunt & Matilda *Bunny Attack vs Hoot - Matilda (Dead Metal announced by mistake) & Sir K *Ninjitsu vs Destructive Criticism - Dead Metal & Shunt *Tut Tut vs Tyranabot - Shunt & Dead Metal Episode 4 *Tut Tut vs Rosie the Riveter 2 - Sir K & Shunt *Vert-I-Go vs Joker vs Techno Trousers - Dead Metal & Shunt *Probophobia vs Spin Doctor - Dead Metal & Shunt *Squirmin Vermin & Humdrum vs House Robots - Dead Metal & Shunt (and later Sir K) Episode 5 *Rigby vs Diskotek vs The Revolutionist - Dead Metal & Sir K *Xylon vs Joker - Sir K & Shunt *Tut Tut vs Probophobia - Shunt & Sir K *Vert-I-Go vs Propeller-Head vs The Revolutionist - Sgt Bash & Sir K Episode 6 (Annihilator) *Bunny Attack vs Techno Trousers vs Hannibal vs The Piecemaker vs Basenji - Sir K & Sgt Bash *Bunny Attack vs Hannibal vs The Piecemaker vs Basenji - Sir K & Sgt Bash *Bunny Attack vs Hannibal vs The Piecemaker - Shunt & Dead Metal *Bunny Attack vs Hannibal - Dead Metal & Shunt House Robot Battle Clips Dead Metal *Cutting into Darke Destroyer - UK Series 3, Heat F Final (vs Gravedigger) *Grabbing and sawing Techno Trousers - US Series 2, Heat E Round 2 (vs Rosie the Riveter 2) *Sawing into Thing 2's wheel - UK Series 3, Semi Final 1 Round 1 (vs Panic Attack) *Attacking the wheel-less Basenji - US Series 2, Heat E Round 2 (vs Darkness) *Sawing a robot in the CPZ - Unknown, but Rosie the Riveter is also present Shunt *Axing Tricerabot - US Series 2, Heat F (Vs King of Diamonds) *Pitting Lightning Tracks - US Series 2, Heat G-Round 1 (vs Destructive Criticism vs Run Away) - I think this is right *Annihilating Major Tom's head - UK Series 4, Heat E Round 2 (vs 101) *Axing and overturning Tricerabot 3.0 - US Series 2, Grand Final-Round 1 (vs Rocky Bot Boa) *Axing Hypno-Disc's flywheel - UK Series 4, Grand Final-Eliminator (vs Pussycat) *Attacking Spawn of Scutter whilst it propels Knightmare away - UK Series 4, Heat L Final *Series introduction clip (for some reason) Matilda *Spinning in front of Shadow of Napalm after it is pitted - UK Series 4, Heat E Round 2 (vs Dominator 2) *Hurling Medusa Oblongata out of the arena - US Series 2, Robot Rebellion-Round 1 (vs Snookums) Sgt Bash *Destroying Snookum's tail - US Series 2, Robot Rebellion-Round 2 (vs Ninjitsu) *Grabbing Trackzilla's lifting arm - US Series 2, Heat D-Round 1 (vs The Gap vs The Revolutionist) *Breaking off Paul Bunyan's spinning axe - US Series 2, Robot Rebellion-Round 1 (vs Snake Bite) *Biting into Wowot - US Series 2, International Championship Round 1 (vs Tornado) Sir K (Sir Killalot) *Picking up Saw Point - UK Series 4, Heat O-Round 2 (vs Panic Attack) *Carrying Hypno-Disc to the pit - UK Series 4, Grand Final Eliminator (vs Pussycat) *Driving on top of Wheely Big Cheese - UK Series 4, Heat H Round 1 (vs Wheelosaurus vs Prizephita Mk 2) *Carrying Paul Bunyan around the arena - US Series 2, Robot Rebellion-Round 1 (vs Snake Bite) *Chasing after Joker - US Series 2, International Championship-Round 1 (vs Manta) *Throwing Snookums - US Series 2, Robot Rebellion-Rebellion (with Snake Bite) *Attacking Trackzilla - US Series 2, Heat D-Round 1 (Vs Revolutionist vs The Gap) *Carrying Psycho-Chicken - US Series 2, Heat D-Round 2 (vs The Revolutionist) *Attempting to attack a headless Conquering Clown 2 - US Series 2, Heat C-Round 2 (vs Black Widow) *Dropping Night Stalker out of the arena - US Series 2, Heat E-Round 1 (vs Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Basenji) *Carrying Darkness - US Series 2, Heat E-Final (vs Rosie the Riveter 2)